rusty_lakefandomcom-20200213-history
Black Moths
'''Black Moths '''are strange creatures that have appeared in several of the Cube Escape games. They are entirely decorative, but their appearance usually marks the start of the game's surreal elements. Cube Escape: Seasons In the Spring, there is a parrot, Harvey, kept in a cage. After feeding her with bird food, she will lay a black egg. The egg can then be boiled in hot water and placed in an egg cup. Cracking the egg with a spoon will release black moths, before uncovering a black cube. Cube Escape: Arles After van Gogh goes into his own ear, a single black moth appears, and follows van Gogh as he travels ventures into his ear. It goes as far as the wall with two doors, but stays behind in the ear when van Gogh enters either door. Cube Escape: Case 23 During the investigation, Detective Dale Vandermeer finds a Rusty Lake Mental Health flyer, and a newspaper detailing an exclusive trip to to Lake. After calling the phone number, he experiences a brief blackout, before regaining consciousness. The Woman's body is now hanging upside down, and attempting to interact with her causes black moths to come out of her mouth as she rises up out of view, and more black moths congregate at the ceiling. They form a number code to the Woman's safe, which contains photos to the Rusty Lake archive. Cube Escape: The Mill In the top floor of the Mill, there is a clock next to a TV. When the TV is switched on, it shows the dead body of the Woman from Cube Escape: Case 23. After the body rises up out of view, it is transported to inside the clock. Opening the clock releases black moths, and the player can then move her body to the main room. Cube Escape: Paradox There are three bottles hidden inside a globe. The middle bottle holds a caterpillar which can be fed with a twig. Going into a cocoon, the caterpillar comes out as a black moth and flies away. The player finds the moth at the lounge chair, where there is a stitched tear surrounded by small maggots. Cutting away the stitches allows the player to take some string needed to get a glass eye from a bottle. After the player has become a Corrupted Soul, there are four black moths in the room. Touching three moths causes silhouettes of multiple Dales to be seen through the walls. By touching the fourth moth, it turns into a key to unlock the door. The White Door On the third day, the player finds a caterpillar on the potted plant. It moves around the room until finally returning to the plant, now as a black moth that flies away. During the fifth day's dream, after Bob shoots himself in the head he begins to visualize all of his memories. He stops at a club called the Lost Soul, and after realizing what he had done his soul becomes corrupted. He walks towards Laura, who suddenly is hanging upside down. Black moths fly out from nearby flowers and into her eyes, turning them black. She remarks that she wishes they could go back to where it all started, before raising up into the air and out of sight. Gallery ButterflyArles.png|The Moth in Cube Escape: Arles. ButterflyCase23.png|The Moths in Cube Escape: Case 23. ButterflyMill.png|The Moths in Cube Escape: The Mill. BlackButterflyParadox.png|The Moth in Cube Escape: Paradox. WhiteDoorBlackMoth1.jpg|The Moth in The White Door. WhiteDoorBlackMoth2.jpg|The Moths in The White Door. WhiteDoorBlackMoth3.jpg|The Moths flying into the Woman's eyes in The White Door. Category:Objects Category:Animals